The Girl
by TheMagic8ball
Summary: Jack is at the pond when he sees a girl not just any girl a girl with some sort of summer power. The guardians are faced with a challenge. Who is this girl, why is she here, and can she be the key to defeating Pitch once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am trying to branch out a little with fanfic and I really like rise of the guardians so I thought I would give it a try. Here it goes!

Enjoy!

- TheMagic8ball

...

"Ha ha, catch me if you can kangaroo!"

"Get back here ya' pest this is the last time you mess with my eggs!"

I flew through the forest with Bunny not far behind dodging trees and making sharp turns to try and confuse him.

"Ha ha, I lost him!" I said triumphantly as I landed on the ground. "I love messing with him days before Easter." I pushed through some rose bushes to get to the pond, of course also freezing the rose bushes as I went. As soon as I set foot out of the bushes I knew something was weird and soon enough I found out what it was. A girl.

She was just siting there in front of the pond. She waved her hand above a patch of snow and it melted! Then she touched a place on the fresh grass and a flower grew where her finger was! Who was that girl?

" Hey you!" I yelled over to her.

She turned around quickly and looked me dead in the eyes... eyes, her eyes they were just about every color of the rainbow and they seemed to glimmer.

And a split second later she was gone.

"What? Where? How? I have to tell the others."

I quickly flew to North's place and managed to find a way inside with out being caught by any of those yetis. I ran to North's office and burst inside.

"North, we have to talk!"

"Jack! Vat the hell! You can't just barge in here, how did you even get in!" He raged.

"That isn't the problem right now just listen!"

After I told him everything he frantically ran over to the globe and summoned the guardians, a few minutes later they all arrived.

"What's going on is Pitch back?" Tooth said

"This better be good I've got a bunch of eggs to repaint!" Bunny said, he looked at me and glared.

"I saw a girl at the pond!" I finally said

Everyone looked at me.

"You called us all here because jack saw a girl!?" Bunny said looking at North with an annoyed look on his face.

"Wait, just let me explain!" I yelled above all the arguing and talking. God who knew these guys could be so difficult.

After I told them everything I saw they all looked shocked and emediately started talking amongst themselfs.

"Everyone quiet!" North boomed. "Obviously you all see what we have to do now don't you?" They all nodded. North went on, "We must find the girl and figure out who she is, so lets get going!" North said and shortly after Bunny left, then tooth and her baby teeth, and then sandy.

"We'll I think that went well." I said as I started to the door.

"Hold on there Jack wouldn't you rather take a short cut?" He said taking out a snowglobe and throwing it on to the ground.

"Thanks North." I told him as I walked through the portal into the woods.

When I arrived what I saw was horrifying, the whole place was covered with flowers and there wasn't even a speck a snow or frost!

"What the heck happened!" I yelled run over to the not frozen lake.

I started running around dragging my staff behind me freezing the ground and all the flowers. The girl had definitely been here.

"Urg, this is my spot whoever she is she better back off!" I said not noticing the two eyes staring at me from behind a tree.

_Rustle, rustle_

"Hu, who's there!?" I looked around and then I saw her standing behind a large tree, I starting running towards her and as soon as I got four feet away she took off into the sky leaving a hot breeze of summer behind.

"Hey wait!" I yelled taking off after her into the sky.

She flew fast but I could go faster and soon enough I caught up to her.

"Wait up I just want to know who you are!"

She starting to fly faster but I grabed onto her wrist and she stoped.

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled at me obviously scared and frustrated.

"All I want to know is who you are." I said.

"I..I don't know!" She said.

She looked terrified like I was going to kill her right there.

"Oh, ok well I think I know somebody who can help you with that." I said.

...

Ok we'll there is the first chapter I don't know if I will continue it though, so I'm leaving it up to all you guardians who are reading this, all you have to do is review it saying yes or no or something like that. Anyway I hope you like it.

-TheMagic8ball

Ps. sorry it was so short


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm really sorry this is so late I've been really busy lately and I had some writers block for a while but here it is I hope you enjoy!

- TheMagic8ball

...

We flew for a while and finally we arrived at Tooth's place. We went inside.

"Tooth! You home!" I called out looking around. "Tooth?"

"Jack, jack help!"

"Tooth, I'm coming Tooth!" I flew down the hall trying to find her. "Tooth, tooth where are you?!" Then I saw her, she was on the ground teeth containers all around her.

"Tooth, are you ok?" I ran over to her.

"Jack someone broke in they, they-"

"Pitch, god I knew he'd be back!"

"Oh Jack!" She started to cry and I let her lean on me.

I heard someone walk in behind me and looked over at where the noise was coming from. I thought it was Pitch but it wasn't, it was the girl. She look confused.

"Oh, Tooth this is the girl I was telling you guys about." She looked up and saw the girl so she dried her eyes and got up.

"Hello my name is Toothiana but you can call me Tooth." She waved trying hard not to break down into tears again.

"Hi." She looked at me and then I remembered what we came here for.

"Oh yeah, Tooth we need help with something."

"Alright how can I help?" Tooth sniffled and it looked as if she was about to burst.

"You know what now probably isn't the best time." The girl said looking greatly disappointed.

"Yeah I guess not, I'm really sorry."

I looked at her for I too knew what she felt. "But you know what, we are going to find Pitch, and when we do we are going to get back all those teeth!"

So we called in the rest of the guardians and set off to find Pitch and boy we had know idea what we were in for.

...

Well thats it, the second chapter I'm really sorry it's so short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for any longer I hope you liked it. I'm already thinking of ideas for the next chapter as I type.

Wish me luck!

-TheMagic8ball


End file.
